The invention relates to a method and system for silently monitoring calls routed through an automatic call distributor (ACD) system and, more specifically, to a method and a system for silently monitoring ACD calls in a voice-over-data-network environment.
ACD systems are employed in a wide range of customer service environments and provide ACD users with an economical and powerful means for providing customer service. Calls can be automatically routed to ACD agents who possess the skills required for a particular call. Management of a customer service department is facilitated by the ability of a manager or supervisor to monitor calls directed to agents and to analyze performance of the agents. The supervisor, utilizing a single terminal, is able to conveniently switch between different ACD agent calls and thereby directly monitor the job performance of a large number of ACD agents.
An example of an ACD for providing customer support for computers and peripheral devices might include a greeting which requires the customer to select from a choice of computer related questions regarding printer malfunctions, an inability to run particular applications on the computer, and software installation on a computer. The option which the customer selects causes the ACD system to transfer the call to a particular agent whose skills match the needs of the customer, as indicated by the selection. Once the call has been answered by an ACD agent, a supervisor can silently monitor the call to evaluate the agent's performance and make recommendations.
With the rapid development of computer network communications capabilities, many of the functions provided by an ACD system can now be performed in a distributed network environment. However, certain obstacles remain to providing effective ACD functionality in a distributed network environment. Specifically, the dominant protocols for voice-over-data-network telephony, for instance the H.323 standard of the International Telecommunication Union, do not provide an effective means for silently monitoring a call.
A voice-over-data-network call, for instance a telephony-over-LAN (TOL) call, includes a first voice data stream transmitted from an agent terminal to a customer terminal and a second voice data stream transmitted from the customer terminal to the agent terminal. One known method for enabling a supervisor terminal to monitor the call includes establishing a monitoring call between the agent terminal and the supervisor terminal. The agent terminal utilizes a digital signal processor (DSP) to mix voice samples from the first voice data stream with voice samples from the second voice data stream into a third voice data stream which is transmitted to the supervisor terminal over the monitoring call. Requiring all agent terminals to have the DSP capabilities to mix the voice samples is often impractical, because of the cost associated with DSP resources required for mixing voice samples. The cost of the ACD system becomes significantly greater if each agent terminal must include the sample-mixing sophistication.
What is required is a method and system for enabling a supervisor terminal to silently monitor agent calls without requiring agent terminals to include substantial otherwise unnecessary resources in establishing the monitoring capability.